rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jen Brown/@comment-68.194.1.35-20161215210604/@comment-4010415-20170224222156
Ruby started suspecting them anyway because * Yang's situation in getting framed by Mercury was weird to her because she didn't believe that Yang would just attack someone for no reason and Yang insisted that he attacked her. * Velvet told her that Coco mistakenly thought she saw Yatsuhashi in the forest with her when he was in the geyser biome, during their fight against Mercury and Emerald. Ruby then got a thoughtful look like she was thinking "That's strange. Two people saw something that wasn't real during a match against Mercury?" She was already suspicious at this point. * Then, she went to watch a finals match and saw Emerald in the stands. This raised even more red flags for her because she had heard that Mercury's entire team had left Vale, which meant Emerald shouldn't have been there! That was really their biggest mistake, was spreading the rumor that the entire team left and then having Emerald sitting out in the open! And then, to top it all off, Ruby recognized Cinder's voice during her speech. So even if Ruby hadn't run into Mercury, she still would've come to the same conclusion. What really messed up Cinder's plans, though, was that Nora and Ren noticed Jaune and Pyrrha were missing, so Ruby went off to find them, Weiss refused to let Ruby go alone, and then Jaune called Weiss to tell her about Cinder. Cinder shouldn't have let Pyrrha and Jaune leave the vault. Ozpin probably would've defended them and helped them escape, but she could've at least tried. The fact that Ruby saw Mercury didn't play a role in screwing up Cinder's plans. In the end, Ruby would've known Cinder was a bad guy one way or the other. Ruby deciding to jump in to save Pyrrha at the last second due to being too busy crying about Penny was the reason she was able to save Pyrrha, not the whole Mercury thing. She was right there for the entire event of the Nevermore breaking into the arena and blasting Jaune and Pyrrha backward. One of Penny's swords even got blasted across the arena, which caused it to be even closer to Ruby. She realized Pyrrha was in real danger, sucked it up, stopped her crying, and ran in to save her friend. Assuming she would've still sat there crying about Penny getting cut to pieces if she hadn't run into Mercury, the same exact thing would've happened. Yang actually did not have full Aura. Miles and Kerry themselves told us that. She had been fighting off-screen on her way to find her friends. We even heard her run into Grimm and get into a fight while she was talking to Blake on her Scroll (She even grunted like she got hit!), and we saw her shoot a White Fang member outside the cafeteria - evidence that they are telling the truth that she fought off-screen. Here's what Miles and Kerry said about it: Miles: The Aura is, y'know it's like, we establish in the ... tournament fights that, like... Yeah, every hit can drop it and some hits can break it. It just so happens that Adam's attack was so badass that, in one hit, it managed to break it and do damage all at once, it was super powerful. Kerry: Yang had also been fighting off-screen. Miles: Yeah, exactly. Yeah, that girl, that girl had been through some things! It's not necessarily a sword thing, more just like "Oh, he's strong! Oh, he's a scary man!" Aura is not literally the soul, it's energy that comes from the soul. Weiss still has her soul, she just ran out of the energy that her soul produced and needed to wait for it to produce more. Ruby wasn't in the doorway, though. She ran out the door, ran a couple feet away from the door, and then dropped to her knees. There were people running past her when the Grimm invasion sirens started going off. She was in a hallway. V3 10 00019.png Honestly, if Mercury had attacked her, people nearby probably would've heard the scuffle and would've gotten distracted from Cinder's speech. I meant, I don't know why she didn't call someone for help immediately instead of trying to get past Mercury. I don't know why she waited until he kicked her in the gut to try to call for help, when she was sitting on the ground stationary. Apparently not everyone who was watching did figure it out. The reason Jaune figured it out is because he knows Pyrrha wouldn't just randomly do that to someone for no reason. He knows that Ozpin wouldn't act like some overzealous ass and that that's not the reason Yang and Pyrrha's matches ended the way they did. Not everyone in the world of Remnant has the benefit of personally knowing Ozpin, Yang, and Pyrrha and thus being able to know that what Cinder was saying was bullshit. Ozpin and Qrow think that revealing all that stuff to the world would cause another Great War, for whatever reason. I suppose they could just tell everyone what's going on but not tell them why Salem is attacking the academies, since there's a reason the Relics are secret. The question is how many would actually believe them when they go around saying "There's this Grimm woman who's in control of all the Grimm in the world, and she actually has Humans and Faunus working for her!" Cinder's probably 21 or close to that age and thus posing as a 4th year student. The Huntsman Academies are for ages 17-21, and students graduate at age 21. At the beginning of the tournament, Oobleck said that age and school year are irrelevant, so the competitors could end up with matches that're 2nd year vs 4th year, that kind of thing. I don't get why it takes 4 years either. We don't know if Team CFVY shadowed someone on their mission that ran long, but we know that they were accompanied by Port when they showed up for the breach, and Team CFVY are 2nd year students. We've been told before that the Beowolves are noob level Grimm, so even the Alpha Beowolves aren't that dangerous. I'd been hoping to see the Goliaths in action too, smashing buildings with their tusks and bodies, stampeding down streets and crushing cars beneath their feet. Would've been awesome. Cinder was hacking the CCT during the dance, not the robots. And I'll say again, there was no reason for them to have written that conversation if Cinder had not rigged JNPR's match. I literally cannot believe that was a coincidence whatsoever, when they specifically outright wrote into the script that Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder knew which team was going to win the JNPR vs BRNZ match. She held up a needle, not a hair or a thread. She was sewing her infiltration outfit. I don't think Ironwood kept it secret that the robots were hacked. He got shot out of the sky right after they got hacked, and when he talks to Qrow and Glynda, he says that "someone has done the impossible and gained control of my machines!" (Pfft, impossible) Though, his use of "impossible" makes it seem like this kind of hacking is unprecedented in their world, for whatever reason. The current theory is that Watts made the virus that Cinder used, since there was a fancy W in the top corner of her Scroll's screen, when she was checking on the virus and found out that Ironwood's Scroll got infected. Someone even noticed that there's likely a W on Watts' Scroll too, with half of it visible on the top half while it's open. Anyway, by the time he could've started trying to get the word out that his robots were simply hacked by the bad guys, worldwide instant communication was down and people were already talking. I believe that he did tell the people at Atlas, though, hence Jacques being like "Can you believe people still blame Atlas for what happened to Beacon?!" I think she meant that no one expected Ironwood to bring part of his army to Vale. Ozpin and Glynda certainly didn't seem to expect it. It's not so much that he failed to stop the breach as it is that he failed to prevent it. That seems to be what Ironwood told Vale's council, anyway. Probably something along the lines of "He knew the White Fang were gathering in the southeast, but when I suggested we march down there and take them out, he refused! If he had just let me take my army there, this wouldn't have happened in the first place! He could have prevented this!" I think the way that Breach was supposed to go was that there were supposed to be so many Grimm that the Beacon students would be overwhelmed and Atlas showing up was a heroic save. However... Monty directed Breach, and he had a bad habit of favoring Rule of Cool over good writing (hence Roman chasing everyone in the Paladin in Painting the Town for no reason other than "Awesome mech fight, lol!"), so... Monty had them actually do well in fighting the Grimm and had CFVY curbstomp everything. Sad to say, that was actually one of the big problems with RWBY in volume 2, was that Monty kept wanting to do awesome stuff, regardless of what negative effect it would have on the writing's quality. RWBY would've been even worse, even in the trailers and volume 1, if Miles hadn't been constantly on Monty and Shane's backs, telling them "No, these characters are not strong enough to do stuff like that yet! No, we can't do that! No!" From what I could gather from what Miles said in the volume 1 director's commentary, Monty wanted Blake to cut the train itself in half in the Black Trailer. Talk about overpowered. Anons can start forum threads, and I guess we could link to the OP comment of this conversation in the first post in case anyone pops in and gets confused about the discussion.